tftcfandomcom-20200215-history
Mrs. Paloma
Mrs. Paloma was the mother of Lou and Billy in the episode "The Trap". Early Life Mrs. Paloma hate Billy and had a preference for Lou althought he was brutal, short-tempered, uncultivated and unemployed. This last was married with Irene whom he shows himself rough and abrasive. A day, he comes home to tell his wife that he has lost his job like pizza deliverer again. Irene reminds him that they are behind on their bills and suggests she get a job. He refuses, for a male chauvinist reason. Instead, he comes up with a scheme to make a lot of money quick. Calling his coroner brother Billy over, he tells them his plan to fake his own death and collect his half a million dollar life insurance policy. Initially, Billy and Irene refuses to commit such a swindle, by fear of going to prison. Brutally, Lou threatens him to say to their mother that Billy hijacked from some money of her pension for Lou. During "the funerals", Mrs. Paloma was particulary in tears and obnoxious with Billy. She don't notice when saying to Irene that that she did not deserve Lou, Irene is smiling. Closing his coffin for the incineration, Lou unconsciously listen his wife and his brother make love on his coffin. Accidently, Irene activates the crank of the travelator. They are interrupted by Lou's mother hysterical, persuaded that Lou is living. She listen noises knocked by Lou for to open the coffin. However, Billy interrupt the machine for to securize Lou and make believe to the policemen that his mother was insane. Watering the success of their plan with champagne, Lou expresses to obtain the check of the insurance, to leave to Brazil and change his face head. Irene say that it was not has good idea to leave with him, pretending that it was not realist for a widow and promise falsely to rejoin him months later, with Billy's help. Once in Brazil, Lou, with a new head, tried many gtimes to call Irene, falling every time on the answering machine. Six month later, Lou return at his home. Expressly, Irene simulate don't know him, and say him to speak with her husband Billy who don't know him, accusing him to be an insane impostor. Angry, Lou tried to agress his brother. Ironically, his brutality was provocated expressly for that he was arrested by the police. Lou admits his machination. However, the policeman don't recognize him, persuaded that he had really seen the dead body of the "real Lou Paloma". During the process, Linda and Billy lied perfectly and the only hope for Lou, his mother was becoming totally insane and illogical, pretending to be herself Josephine de Bauharnais. The lawyer conclude that the "impostor" was also Lou Paloma's murderer. Lou was executed in a electric chair. Irene and Billy celebrate their success in Brazil. Behind the Scenes *She was portrayed by Carroll Baker. *Later, Carroll Baker will be a guest-star in Roswell with William Sadler (Niles Tabot), Mary Ellen Trainor (Elizabeth Kamen), Eve Brent (Female Judge), Joe Pantoliano (Ulric), Robert Katims (Mr. Goldman) and Richard Schiff (Lester Middleton). Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Mentally-ill individuals Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Guest Stars Category:Female Guest Stars Category:Season 3 Guest stars Category:Housewives